Of Bravery and Nargles
by The-Girl-They-Never-Forgot
Summary: Neville and Luna have been friends since Luna's first year, but as life continues in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, is their friendship becoming something more? Rating may change! Please REVIEW!


Chapter 1

Luna skipped down the hallway, dragging Neville along beside her by the hand. Luna was constantly bullied and barley had any real friends; besides Neville. Neville had friends, but no _best _friend and always felt left out. Except for when Luna was there.

The unique friendship the two shared was thriving through Luna's third year, and Neville's fourth. Although Luna was a Ravenclaw and Neville was a Gryffindor, the two were always together, in one common room or the other.

They walked, or Neville walked and Luna skipped, into the Gryffindor common room, books in hand, ready to study. The common room was full, students buzzing around left and right. Surprisingly enough, a single chair was left. Luna and Neville made their way over to it and once there, neither took a seat.

"Ladies first," Neville said, motioning Luna towards the chair. "Neville, I didn't know you were a lady!" Luna exclaimed, giggling slightly. He smiled a little, but then put on a sterner face. "Luna, honestly, just sit down. I can sit on the floor." She merely shook her head, her face and tone dreamy-like. "I'd much rather sit on the floor, thanks." Neville sighed, knowing how stubborn she was. He sat in the chair to Luna's delight, but before she could sit down on the floor, Neville pulled her over and sat her in his lap.

She didn't seem fazed at all, neither was he to say the least. She swung her legs over the arm of the chair and leaned against the curved side that swung out around from the back of the chair. Neville tucked one arm behind her as she opened the book, and they began to read, or rather _study._

They both read at about the same pace, which was fairly slow, but when Neville finished, this time she didn't turn the page. He looked down only to find she had fallen asleep. He was a bit tired but not as much as Luna, obviously. He looked back up only to find a deserted common room. Checking the large grandfather clock that sat in the corner, he found out why. It was nearly 3 in the morning!

It hadn't felt like they'd been reading that long at all. Neville knew he had to get some sleep, but was currently anchored to the chair, Luna sleeping peacefully on his lap. Her head lolled to the side as she snuggled against his chest. He felt a sudden surge to protect the small girl lying in his lap. He brushed her hair out of her face and gently smoothed it back, tucking it behind her ear. She smiled and sighed in her sleep and he found himself smiling back.

Closing the book, he leaned over the side of the chair and tucked the book into Luna's bag. He sat back up, then slouched slightly, finding a comfortable position. He looked down at Luna, still smiling in her sleep, and thought about it.

Everyone assumed they were dating, though they weren't. Neville had known Luna every since his second year, her first, when she had taken a seat in his otherwise empty compartment. They had talked the whole way there. Neville knew she wouldn't have many friends, due to the fact that she was just plain different. Neville, who only had a few friends and had never had a best friend, knew he had to be there for the girl the moment he met her.

He didn't find her uniqueness weird. He found it wonderful. Hell, he found _her _just plain wonderful. He had never really thought about having romantic feelings towards Luna. As many rumors as he had heard, he never once considered it. But now, looking at her peaceful sleeping figure, he had to admit, he did feel a bit attracted. She was, after all, beautiful. It wasn't an obvious beauty, but if you got to know her you could see it. And she was absolutely gorgeous.

Even as Neville thought these things, he hung his head. He wouldn't ever have a chance with her romantically. He was just an awkward, good-for-nothing, fourth year. He wasn't exceptionally smart, except in herbology. He wasn't handsome, or strong, or even good at many spells. He was just Neville Longbottom, fourth year screw up.

No, he didn't have a chance with her at all. So he swallowed his feelings, pushing them to the back of his mind. Snuggling closer to Luna, he closed his eyes and was enveloped in a deep slumber with the girl he might be in love with asleep on his lap.


End file.
